1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luggage brake device, and more particularly, to a brake device to position or release a wheel of a luggage by operating a knob and a press button manually. The present invention can be used conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most luggage wheels are not provided with a brake device, having a problem of unsuitable rolling. A conventional luggage with a wheel brake is developed. The wheel is provided with a brake pressed by foot and a brake handle pulled by hand to release the brake. When the user wants to release the brake, he/she has to bend down to operate the wheel manually. It is not convenient for use, in particular, to the elder or at a crowded place.
Accordingly, the present invention intends to provide a luggage brake device for improving the shortcomings mentioned above.